According to a typical I/Q modulator structure, unmodulated in-phase and quadrature components of a “local oscillator” signal, which may be designated as LOI and LOQ, are offset by 90° to supply two identical mixer stages. In each mixer stage, the LOI or LOQ signal may be multiplied by a modulated in-phase or quadrature baseband signal, which may be designated as BBI or BBQ, respectively. The two mixer output signals (i.e., BBI+LOI and BBQ+LOQ) are finally summed and thus form the modulated carrier signal to be transmitted.